The Redhead and The scarhead
by jbawall
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles telling of out favorite Redhead and Scarhead.
1. Never Grow Up

**A/N: **Hello hello hello! Just a series of small drabbles about our favorite Scarhead and Redhead that I've started writing. They'll be updated weekly (most likely sunday night, but don't hold me to that once school starts up again) and most will have a companion song to go with them! Anyways. Review if you enjoyed it, but if you don't I understand-I'm not an avid reviwer either. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ginny found that watching Harry as he slept was ten times more fascinating than watching him when he was awake. Though him being awake <em>did<em> have it's advantages, it was simply more...peaceful when he slept.

He slept on his side, usually, with his face half smushed in his pillow as one arm curves towards her, unintentionally touching her throughout the whole night. his mouth was open, and while he didn't snore he was breathing deeply, and mumbling inchoherently every once and a while. She looks down at him now with a small smile on her face, pushing his hair back from his forehead in what she hopes is a soothing manner, her brown eyes flicking between his child-like face and the fading scar on his forehead. He looked like a small child when he slept, so far from the nightmares that plagued him and the horrors he had to go through in his youth.

It was times like these that Ginny Potter thanked her lucky stars that she could marry this wonderful man, and sleep beside him each night, child-like face and all.


	2. Mine

A/N: Annnnnnnd here's the second chapter! Based off of another Taylor Swift song, _Mine_, and takes place during the sixth book when Harry and Ginny first get together. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured down from the Scottish sky as Ginny lay in the cool shade of a large oak tree, her back pressed against Harry's chest as she slipped in and out of the consciousness of sleep, but a smile playing on her lips as he traced a pattern on her freckly arm. She turned her head to look up at him, and was happy to see a smile on his face as he looked down at her through his lopsided glasses.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about?" She murmured to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He was quiet for a little bit, and looked at his fingers on her skin before he murmured back, "I feel like...like I'm living someone else's life."

Ginny smiled sadly back at him, and touched his cheek with one hand has she kissed the other, "I hope it's a good life, then."

He laughed, and her stomach fluttered at the sound. As he bent down to kiss her, he breathed on her lips, "It's a wonderful life, Gin. I've...well, I've never been happier."  
>She flashed him a brilliant smile and pressed her lips against his, twisting over in his lap as he pressed her down to the ground, making a new memory.<p> 


	3. Wandering Child

**A/N: **Hello again, my lovely readers! :) So here's another quick chapter in the story-this time set in COS time, and is once again in Ginny's Perspective. However, next weeks chapter should be from Harry's. Hopefully. That's what I'm aiming for, anyways. Anyways! This song is from the lovely Phantom of the Opera (Which I have also written a fic for-shameless plug. ;)) and is called _Wandering Child-which_ is a great song, and my favorite from the musical. So, if you liked it, leave a review, and I shall see you next week! :)

* * *

><p><em>Wandering child, so lost, so helpless...<em>

* * *

><p>She felt dizzy as she woke, and remembers quickly running to the loo to empty her stomach before looking down at her hands in horror as she see's-<em>paint? Blood?<em>-on them, and doesn't remember how it got there.

* * *

><p>She's not stupid, regardless of what Tom may think of her. She knows something is wrong, she just doesn't know <em>what<em> it is. Terrified, she tries to get ride of that diary in the bathroom as the moaning ghost watches her in suspicion.

* * *

><p>She doesn't even feel pain as she lays in the chamber, her eyes closed as she barely-but still can-hear Tom taunting her.<p>

"Poor, innocent little Ginny...forever the youngest, forever in love with a boy who doesn't even know of your existence. I'm doing you a favor, child-the end of your frail existence for something so much greater..."

_No_, her mind screams, _I will not die so that a monster may live...  
><em>  
>And that alone, keeps her alive long enough.<p>

* * *

><p>She suddenly wakes at the sound of her name being called in a voice so much different than Tom's;<p>

"Ginny? Ginny, come on, wake up; please wake up..."

Her mind struggles to register who it is talking to her; had she died? Was this her unseen angel, come to take her away to heaven? She feels like she cannot, _should _not go to heaven for the crimes she has committed...but then she opens her eyes.

And Harry-Harry, wonderful, glorious Harry-is kneeling before her, his boyishly handsome face covered in grime and blood, and those green eyes stare back at her as if only she's the only thing that matters right then and there.

And as she throws her arms around his neck and cries, she thinks that this is better than her own angel, because this was a real and tangible thing.

This was Harry.


	4. Mother Knows Best

**A/N: **Goodness, I'm sorry this is a day late! Life got busy and I forgot about posting anothing chapter to the story. Anyways-here is the fourth chapter, and like I promised, it's in Harry's perspective! Woohoo! Takes place soon after 'ole Voldie kicks the bucket, and Harry ventures back to Grimmuald Place... (not sure on the spelling but I'm too lazy to go grab my copy of OOTP...) Hope you enjoy, and review if you would like. :)  
><strong>PS<strong> - Little fun fact, this song is from the wonderful movie _Tangled_! If you haven't seen it, go and watch it RIGHT. NOW.

* * *

><p><em>"Mother knows best, listen to your Mother-it's a scary world out there..."<em>

* * *

><p>He walks up the steps slowly and carefully, making sure that none of them fall out beneath him as he makes his way into Sirius' room, opening the door and looking inside curiously, with only a twinge of dread sinking into his stomach.<p>

It looks the same as he remember's it from a year ago, only with another fine layer of dust on top of everything. He makes his way in and shuts the door behind him, running a hand over the oak desk by the door before opening one of the drawers and searching through it.

There's a lot of miscellaneous papers in it, most of them ripped at the corners and the ink smeared or faded with several years of no light. He remembers some of the papers, noticing some letters from Remus and Peter in there from their school years, and takes a couple minutes to read them. Soon, though, he finds a letter he had never seen before, due to the fact that it was was in the very back of the drawer and spellotaped to the bottom.

He frowns and pries it up from the wood, examining it carefully before he suddenly feels his heart jump into his throat at what he reads. It's his name written in emerald green ink, in loopy handwriting he had only seen once before.

His mothers.

He opens it hastily, his hands shaking and he unfolds the letter, sitting on Sirius' bed as he does so.

_Dear_ _Harry_, it reads;

_I sincerely hope you don't have to read this. I gave it to Sirius to give you when you turn seventeen, if I can't be there for reason's beyond my control. Your Father would think me morbid, but when it comes to living during a war...I feel like you have to be just a touch morbid in order to survive._

_Words cannot describe how much I love you, Harry. I'm watching you play with a toy snitch (a gift from your father, which you should know by now is no surprise) as I write this, and I can't help but wonder where you are in life now. I'd imagine you're about to go into your final year at Hogwarts, and hopefully you're not as...mischievous as your father was. Lord knows that man drove me crazy with his antics..._

_I hope you're happy. I hope you've found someone who makes you as happy as your father makes me. I hope you have friends as loyal as Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I hope you know how much your Father and I love you, and you live life to the fullest. Sweetheart, you mean the world to me, and I sincerely wish you weren't reading this letter. But you can't change the past-I know I wouldn't want to even if I could. The future is always far brighter than anything that could have happened before._

_As my favorite Christmas movie states-it's a muggle movie, so I suppose I don't expect you to understand it completely, "There's always tomorrow, for dreams to come true."_

_I love you._  
><em>Mum.<em>


	5. Fly With Me

**A/N: **Gah. Okay guys, I have a legitimate excuse for not posting this yesterday. We had no power for three days, it was my birthday, and then I got the flu. Fun weekend, eh? Anyways, here's the next chapter in this lovely Redhead and Scarhead series titled _Fly With Me, _a song by the Jonas Brothers. (Don't make fun, it's a good song!) And it takes place about a year after Voldemort's demise. So, I hope you like it, and leave a review if ya do!

* * *

><p><em>So won't you fly with me?<em>

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley knew her boyfriend to be several things. Brave, selfless, and couragous being only a few. However, she was now beginning to realize that spontanious also went with those three, no matter how odd it might sound.<p>

She knew this because at that moment, she was staring into Harry Potter's face that was hovering outside her second story bedroom window.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Harry?" She had asked him in near disbelief that this was really happening, her hand on the windowsill as she leaned out of it, "You could have just knocked on my door, you know."

He only grinned and held his hand out to her, "Do you trust me?"

Her answer was immidiate, "With my life."

"Then come fly with me, Gin. Let's see if we can fly to the moon and be back before dawn."

She laughed and accepted, of course, and as she held onto Harry a little tighter than was absolutely necessary on the broomstick, she figured that she could happily deal with this new side to her boyfriend.


	6. When I Fall in Love

**A/N:** ...would you believe me if I said life was too utterly crazy to update the past two weeks? Ugh, I'm sorry. I got this sudden plot for an original story floating around in my head, and I kept forgetting about _Redhead_ _and_ _Scarhead_. But I'm back now! And I do hope you like this chapter-entitled, 'When I Fall in Love'. Oh, and also, a quick shoutout to **_hplyrics_**-one of my lovely reviewers-ya'll should go look at some of her stories, they're quite good. :)

* * *

><p><em>When I fall in love...it will be forever.<em>

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter-you're now parents of a healthy baby boy."<p>

Ginny smiles tiredly up at Harry at this, her fingers still entwined with his as she murmurs, "We did it, Harry. Our baby."

He lets out a strangled laugh and kisses her forehead, "You mean you did it. Gin, you were brilliant-"

But then the baby starts crying, and suddenly a squirming red body is put into his arms, and he comes to the realization that he can no longer speak.

He has a tuft of black hair already on his head, with her his screwed firmly shut as he cries and cries in his father's arms, refusing to be consoled. He was red, and his face was all slimey and wrinkly, that was true, but Harry doubted anything had ever looked quite so wonderful in all of his life.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Ginny whispers in a choked voice, her brown eyes shining with tears as she gazes at their new son.

Harry doesn't-cannot-respond, but manages to kiss his newborn's head just as he had kissed his wife's only moments before, hoping that it could convey the amount of love and devotion he now feels for this bundle in his arms.


End file.
